Looking for your soul
by Yukii
Summary: Human bodies are not immortal. That can bring a demon to a long search to meet up with his lover. Author: Sanasa. [Yaoi, Hiei&Kurama]. One shot.


Hello everybody! First of all I want to say a couple of things. One, this fic is NOT mine, it's from a friend, _Sanasa_. And two, this fic was originally written in Spanish, and I, Yukii, have translated it. A lot of thanks to the beta!! n.n

The reason why I did this translation? It's easy, because Sanasa is one of the best Spanish authors I know, and her fanfics are really good (all of them n.n). And also because she's always helping me. So here is my gratitude and my present! ;)

**Warning:** Yaoi, Hiei/Kurama.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and Sanasa either... it's a pity u.u

**

* * *

**

**Looking for your soul**

(Buscando tu alma)

Author: Sanasa

* * *

The sound of rain furiously hitting the ground... Hiei had always adored that melody. 

He separated a drenched lock from his face, and carefully observed the strange dance that the pearly drops of water were drawing in the air, some clashing with others, causing crystalline sparkles between the rain.

Hiei was leaning against the trunk of a, allowing to his exhausted arms a little rest. Surrendering to the relaxing atmosphere that the rain was causing and the weariness that was covering his body, he lowered his body onto the grass, sitting under the tree, in which he was taking shelter from the liquid.

He rescued the heaps of moistened papers from his pockets. He placed them on his lap, trying uselessly to re-compose the black ink, which were now spread on the whiteness of the sheets of paper.

_Fine ... I'll have to look for the information again._

His head fell backwards in exasperation, resting against the trunk. At this pace he wouldn't get anything...

He tried to mentally restructure the information that he had gathered. He remembered something about... a library... yes, books didn't seem out of place in his information...

The Koorime got up, expelling the remnants of grass that were installed in his pants, and crossed that cloudy curtain to receive the wet sky's fury.

The sounds of his steps were hardly distinguished among the unceasing ripple of the clouds, and the frozen air had turned his tired sighs into an icy breath. This fog that was enveloping him was complicating the way. Now he understood why the ningen streets were almost empty...

_- Where are you going? -_

_To him._

The voice in his inside came up earlier than he expected.

- _Do you know how much time you've been looking for him?_ -

_Time... the time doesn't matter anymore..._

The flowing seconds betrayed him. He didn't mind wasting the time, to abuse of all the time which he had been granted with.

_- How are you going to spend it?-_

_Searching._

When he found this thought in his mind, thousands of memories assaulted him insistently.

_Kurama..._

Undoubtedly the first one of all those thoughts. The name was easy to hold back between his lips, in his mind. Too sweet to pronounce it in such a dirty place.

He could feel Kurama's presence. His distinct aroma could be breathed throughout, in the trees, in the rain, in these small objects that he preserved... but especially... especially his own body was impregnated by that damn smell. He felt it whenever he breathed, his lover's fragrance hadn't disappeared from his skin, it was a torture... and a blessing...

Although... that aroma was intensified with some images that he preserved from his past, with some kind of conversations, that unleashed years of search, all of this reminded him the touch of the skin through his fingers, the silky hair getting entangled between them, a slender figure, resting into the warm water...

.-.-.

Kurama stirred the water in the tub with his hands, scattering the bubbles and making part of his knee visible. He rested his head backwards, getting lost on the aromatic steam that emanated from the water.

Hiei, sitting down in the edge of the tub, caressed the kitsune's soaked hair, making him to let out a relaxed sigh. The Koorime went down a little to place a sweet kiss on Kurama's forehead.

"You will end up getting wet," the fox said with a smile, feigning concern for the short pants that Hiei wore.

"Clothes dry off," was let out mockingly.

Hiei rested his hand on Kurama's shoulder and pulled him closer, making the fox lie his head down on his lap.

"Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"Have you ever thought about... death?"

Hiei let out a grumble, he hated the long reflections that brought the youko to ask him such stupidities. Sometimes he thought that Kurama had too much free time...

"No. Never."

How could HE think about the death? That end didn't fit in his plans...

"Well I have, you know?."

Kurama closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, getting lost in Hiei's caresses before pronouncing with bitterness...

"And compared to yours... I don't think that mine's really so far away."

**.-.-.**

Hiei kept walking, dodging the isolated little groups of people and his thoughts, which were crawling with cruelty up to his heart.

It was curious the way in which humans changed. He had to see them to evolve for so many years, and even so, they kept hiding themselves from the rain. It was so relaxing for him...

**.-.-.**

He stopped for a moment to examine again the map for the hundredth time. After deciphering his own letter, he set out on his way again.

This time, he surrendered to his own memories, allowing them to flow freely. The pain remained intact with or without them...

_Why bother to move them further away?_

**.-.-.**

Kurama embraced Hiei's waist tighter, making the Koorime to come back to reality. The couch was too comfortable to keep you awake on it. The fox changed his position, getting up a little, making it so that Hiei's back was pressed against his chest.

The TV switched on showed quick images to which Hiei wasn't paying attention. The actor's words were etched on the air, though he was only able to hear Kurama's warm breathing, that was over the voices coming from the machine.

"Hiei... do you know...that my end is going to be like that one, right?"

Seemingly, the youko had followed the film, which has just concluded. Hiei deduced, by the scene, that the end of the story have ended with the cruel agony that had persecuted the main character. Someone had extinguished the flame of his life. And someone will extinguish it.

"Stop saying that."

It has been years since the last time Kurama had talked about his death. Since that time in the tub, in which he had insinuated the loneliness that would wrap the Koorime when he'd disappear...

But apparently, that worry hadn't left him.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with my spirit."

"To possess another soul of course, so you can continue living. You can reincarnate yourself as many times you want."

"And how you are going to know which is my body?"

_I'll find it. _

"This doesn't matter. You are going to keep your memories, aren't you?"

Kurama let out a tired sigh, relaxing his arms.

"Aren't you?"

"I hope so..."

**.-.-.**

And with what was he taking up his life now? How much time have he been searching for the kitsune already?

_- It has been years -_

Years... years didn't mean anything for demons. No. Not when these years had melted with the eternity. No when the only thing that waits for you is immortality.

That damn fox caused addiction, his kisses, his caresses, his love... all on him was so absorbing. And deep inside his mind the words were walking, all the words the youko had pronounced in life... all have been etched inside him. That many 'I love you's, that now they had turned into vague senseless memories. Yes, that whispers in his ear, that soft words now it reminded him the reason why the air arrived came to his lungs... now... now they had lost all their sense.

Words weren't the only thing that showed the feelings. The decisions, that cast shadow over so many hopeless search, that really enjoyed of sense in these moments...

_-You have to make... that his voice slip into your ears again-_

_I know._

Finally he arrived to his destination, the old library. Ningens preserved these places, buildings that still conserved their old shape. They liked to keep that kind of places, and Kurama's tracks that he had been gathering had taken him there.

He pushed the door, filled with scratches and with few parts that keep intact the wood.

Inside it was also old and the atmosphere fit perfectly with the state of Hiei's heart: Dismal, getting dark inexcusably with the pass of the seconds...

He couldn't recognize anybody between the shelves. He only saw a couple of girls checking a book, two boys, each one reading with attention the load of pages that rested between their fingers, and an old woman behind a wood table.

_God... there's nothing here..._

He concentrated all his scant energy to pick up something, some indication that helped him.

He felt nothing but a slight shudder.

Feeling a familiar sensation in the air, he searched thoroughly with his gaze into the darkness, not even himself knowing the aim of his search.

"Don't you recognize my ki?" asked a voice at his back.

Hiei turned around fleetingly, almost stumbling with his own feet after feeling that imminent hope come up from his inside.

"I know you'd find me..." the voice belonged at one of these two boys, that had left the book to look at him. "... Hiei."

**_   
-THE END-_**


End file.
